Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (4t^{5}-6t^{4}) - ( 7t^{4}+3t^{3}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(4t^{5}-6t^{4}) + (-7t^{4}-3t^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4t^{5}-6t^{4} - 7t^{4}-3t^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {4 t^5} - \color{#DF0030}{6 t^4} - \color{#DF0030}{7 t^4} - {3 t^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { 4 t^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^4} + { -3 t^3} $ Add the coefficients. $4t^{5}-13t^{4}-3t^{3}$